The Snow Dragon Slayer
by lewritergurl12
Summary: Hera Damseye is a Snow Dragon Slayer. She wanders the forest after her dragon mother left her. With her Exceed partner Amicum by her side, Hera learns to never trust anyone. Until she meets Fairy Tail. Also, she harbors a secret, which is the key to the dragons' mysterious disappearance. This takes place in x793, where the events of Tartarus never happened. Now on Wattpad!
1. Cold Encounters

**For you Fairy Tail fanatics out there, here's a story for you. :)**

* * *

"Damn it! What do we do?" Natsu shouted, as Team Natsu struggled to defeat a 20-feet tall plant, which spit fire. They thought this job would be a piece of cake, because they had a Fire Dragon Slayer and a Sky Dragon Slayer by their side, but it was harder than they thought.

Basically, the job was to exterminate a monstrous weed, threatening a family farm about 20 miles east of the Fairy Tail guild building. This weed was then personified as Flameworthy Claws, due to the fire-breathing and claw-like leaves it left.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy roared a powerful gust of wind. It was great for a minute, because the fire died out, but immediately was engulfed in flames again. It roared, and everyone had to take cover behind a wagon.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "You can't eat the flames, or anything like that?" Erza pinched Natsu's ear. "Why don't you try that?" Natsu yowled in pain, then shoved everyone out of the way. "Okay, okay! Yeesh…"

"Oi, flamethrower!" He said, as the plant faced towards him. "Quick question: What do your flames taste like?" He then started to suck in the flames, then almost started to barf. "Th-these are awful!" He squeaked, then came to. "But, whatever."

"WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" And with that, the weed was destroyed. Only, it wasn't Natsu. Why, you ask?

Because the weed was covered in ice.

* * *

All eyes landed on Gray.

"Gray, you bastard!" Natsu yelled, as he stormed towards Gray. "You trying to steal my thunder?!" Their faces were so close that their foreheads met.

"It wasn't me, flame brain!" Gray said. "Besides, I never got within 10 cm. of that thing!" They were about to brawl, until Erza broke them up. "Calm down, Natsu. It wasn't him." She said, calmly. Lucy pointed at the ice. "Look, it's…pure white ice."

Everyone looked at the ice, then at each other, then at Gray again. "STOP LOOKING AT ME! I DIDN'T DO IT!" He shouted.

Carla then walked to the ice, touching it with her paws. Then she saw a vision.

_She saw Zeref, carrying a baby girl, while dragons were pursuing him. The girl bore a striking resemblance to Wendy, except her hair was white, with a bright blue bang covering her left eye. The scene shifted to a dragon meeting, where a blue dragon and a white dragon—which Carla assumed was Grandine—were deciding what to do with the child. Then she saw a stone with the inscription:_

_ JULY 7, x777_

Then the vision ended, leaving Carla dumbfounded. What…was that…just now? Carla thought. Is Wendy…going to get kidnapped by Zeref?

She heard a noise, but when she turned around, nothing was there. Wendy looked at her Exceed partner. "Carla," she asked worriedly, "you alright?"

Carla shook her head vigorously. "It's nothing, Wendy. Don't worry." Wendy smiled, then began sniffing, to find a trace of the person who did this. Carla was still worried about her vision. What did it have to do with anything, anyway? She decided to ask Porlyusica about it later.

Meanwhile, Natsu was also trying to find a trace. He walked towards the ice and touched it. It then immediately turned into snow, then seconds later, water. "Huh?" He said, as Erza walked towards the water. She cupped her hands, with the water swirling around. The water was orange, which was weird.

She heard a sound, and when she looked up, the weed was disintegrating. "That's weird…" She said, then stood up and looked at Natsu. "Natsu," she said. "Got a trace yet of this mystery mage?" He sniffed, then Wendy exclaimed, "I found a trace! She went…" She pointed east. "…that way!"

"Let's go!" Erza said, and everyone ran eastwards. They ran and ran and ran, until they saw a path of orange snow. "They're close! Everyone be careful. Don't attack until I say so!" Erza ordered. The team nodded, as Happy and Carla flew ahead to see if they can find anything.

The team advanced forwards, trying not to make a sound. But every time Natsu stepped on the snow, it melted into water. Maybe it was because he was a fire mage?

Anyways, they kept going, until they saw a figure with a white and blue cloak. And Erza swore she saw a cat there, too. "Stay close. Don't make a sound." She said quietly, as everyone did what she said.

But it was useless, because before they knew it, they fell right into a trap.

A cage made up of orange ice fell on top of Team Natsu, trapping them inside. And sure enough, the Exceed team were tied and thrown against a tree.

"Happy! Carla!" Wendy exclaimed. Natsu growled. "WHO ARE YOU?! LET US OUT! GRAY, DO SOMETHING!" Then, the person spoke.

"Don't bother. This cage is made to seal any magic power in it."

Lucy went up to the front, facing the hooded figure. The cat was standing next to them. "Who…are you?" Finally the person revealed itself, and removed their hood. The cat did the same.

The figure turned out to be a girl, about Wendy's age, and she had white hair, except for a bright blue bang that hid her left eye. Her right eye was blue, and she wore a blue dress and black boots.

The cat was similar to Happy, except it was bright blue and its ears were white. It also had a light blue spot on its belly.

"This is my Exceed partner, Amicum **(Latin for 'friend')**, and my name is Hera Damseye—

A Snow Dragon Slayer."


	2. Come to Fairy Tail!

**new chapter. enjoy. :)**

* * *

Natsu and Wendy's mouths were hanging as they stared at a new Dragon Slayer; not to mention a Snow Dragon Slayer!

Gray was also shocked…at her beauty.

The way her eye sparkled in the sunlight, the way she spoke, the color of her ice, which was pure white.

Erza stepped up. "Pleased to meet another Dragon Slayer. My name is Erza Scarlet, this is Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Carla. Natsu and Wendy are Dragon Slayers just like you, Natsu being a—"

Hera held up her hand. "Erza, I'm well aware of them being a Fire Dragon Slayer and a Sky Dragon Slayer."

Natsu then demanded, "Now, let me out so that I can hug you!" He said, as the ice around them melted. Natsu then ran to hug her, but her Exceed got in the way.

"I don't care if you're a fellow Dragon Slayer like Hera," Amicum said with his arms crossed. "Keep your distance from her, understand?" Natsu just shoved him out of the air, but then his feet were caught in ice. The ice was orange, meaning it was Hera again.

"Sorry about him," she said. "He gets jealous whenever I meet a fellow Mage." She smiled, then Erza stepped forward.

"Hera, you must join our guild! We already have four other Dragon Slayers: fire, sky, iron and lightning. With you, that's five! Our guild will be even more stronger than before!" Erza said with delight, then Lucy whispered to Erza, "I think Gray found his first girlfriend."

Erza turned her head towards Gray, who was just staring in awe at the Snow Dragon Slayer. She'd almost sworn she saw a drop of drool traveling down his chin.

Hera pondered upon this, thinking about how this would play out. She gestured towards Amicum, who flew up to her.

"Do you think we should join?" She asked her Exceed, who scoffed. "Well, obviously, one Mage doesn't know his boundaries, so how can we trust a hundred more of him?!" He nodded his head towards Natsu, and Hera laughed. "It might be fun, Amicum. We've been with each other ever since I was born. Let's make new friends for once."

Amicum thought for a second, then sighed. "Let's give it a try, but one weird thing, and we're gone." Hera nodded, then faced Erza.

"Okay. Me and my partner will give it a try." She declared, with cheers from Natsu following. Lucy then whispered, "Let me warn you, we've got lots of unique mages in Fairy Tail." Hera smiled, then nodded. Amicum led everyone out of the forest and they made their way towards the guild building.

* * *

When they reached the guild, Natsu was moaning from his motion sickness, and the guild was chaotic like always.

Only Mirajane noticed the team coming back. "Master!", she called. "They've returned!" She was then stopped by Hera, who was hiding in the back. "And they've brought someone!" Mirajane smiled, offering her hand out to Hera.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss, and I'm honored to welcome you to the Fairy Tail guild."

That made the entire guild quiet down, as everyone paid attention to Hera. Everyone whispered, then Master Makarov and Laxus appeared. Mirajane waved to the Master so he knew where to go. Makarov was as happy as ever, but his expression melted when he saw Hera. He seemed, upset?

"She's another Lost Mage, isn't she?" He asked. "Honestly, Erza, we have enough Mages. Stop bringing more!" He was about to leave when Lucy exclaimed—

"SHE'S A SNOW DRAGON SLAYER!"

Everyone then started to examine her, with their eyes. Master also looked, then walked back towards the team. Out of nowhere, Amicum appeared.

"Mr. Master Makarov," he said. "I'd like to state that my partner has been wandering the forest ever since her mother disappeared, so she wants to use this opportunity to make new friends and unite with her fellow Dragon Slayers." Amicum pointed towards Natsu and Wendy.

Then, also out of nowhere, Gajeel appeared next to Hera. "Come on, Master! She's one of us! With her, we'll become an even stronger guild!" He pleaded, which wasn't like Gajeel.

Laxus grinned. "Let her join, Gramps. She may seem weak, like Wendy, but I think she's capable of a lot of things." Wendy pouted. "Laxus-san! I take offense to that!" Then, she smiled at Hera. "And also, she seems very strong. I can feel it."

Master hesitated, then sighed. "How about a little battle between Hera and our own Dragon Slayers? If she can beat all of them, she can be in our guild."

Gray came forward. "No! I want her to challenge me." Natsu shoved him and said, "We all know you're going to let her win." He grinned like he was a maniac.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

Everyone was smiling, except for Carla. She rubbbed her head as she glanced at Hera. Carla touched the ice made by _her, _and got a vision of Zeref carrying a baby girl...

who looked like Hera.


	3. Dragon Slayers vs Dragon Slayer

**New chapter so soon? Haha, I know you guys are happy. Now throw rocks at me because I haven't updated my other stories. XD**

* * *

Everyone gathered in the courtyard for the big match. The Dragon Slayers lined up side-by-side, while Hera stood on the other side alone, except for Amicum, her Exceed.

"FIRST MATCH: WENDY MARVELL VS. HERA DAMSEYE!"

"You can do it, Wendy!" Carla called out.

"Give it your all, Wendy!" Lucy shouted.

"You can do it, Wendy!" Romeo yelled.

Wendy blushed and took her place on the Dragon Slayer side.

"DRAGON SLAYERS, GET READY!"

"You've got a thing for him, don't you?" Hera asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Wendy was confused. "Got a thing for who?" Hera smirked. "That Romeo kid. He's kind of cute."

Wendy turned red. "N-no! Me and Romeo are just friends!" Hera laughed. "After this battle, it'll happen."

"MATCH BEGIN!"

"Good luck, Wendy." Hera said, with Wendy replying, "You too, Hera-san!"

* * *

Wendy made the first move.

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!"

A powerful gust of wind blew, barely having any effect on Hera, who just turned the wind into snow. With that, Hera sucked up all the snow.

Everyone was shocked, even the Dragon Slayers. "That's impossible!" Natsu shouted. "You can't do that, can you? Use another Dragon Slayer's magic to replenish your own magic?" Gajeel scoffed. "Have you tried it? Cause I haven't…" Natsu scowled, then sat down.

Wendy was also shocked. How did she learn that? Last time she checked, Porlyusica-san said that was an advanced spell that only...no, it can't be...she knew...LOST DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC?!

Hera wiped her mouth. "Now that I've eaten, I will join Fairy Tail!" Then, she made her move.

"ROAR OF THE SNOW DRAGON!"

A huge blizzard blasted at Wendy with such force and cold, she collapsed, making Hera the winner.

"AND THE WINNER IS: HERA DAMSEYE!"

Wendy was shivering, as Natsu came running. "Wendy! Don't worry, I'll warm you up!" He carefully kept a little flame going next to her to defrost her, as Hera put it out.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Natsu exclaimed. "I got it." Hera said, as she reversed the spell and Wendy's shivering stopped.

"Sorry, Wendy," Hera apologized, with a sheepish grin. "Sometimes, I just can't hold back." Wendy smiled. "It's okay, Hera-san. I wouldn't hold back, either."

* * *

"NEXT MATCH: NATSU DRAGNEEL VS. HERA DAMSEYE!"

"Okay!" Natsu said,"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" He ran to his side, as Amicum fed Hera some ice. "You can do it, Hera! Put those Dragon Slayers to shame, and join Fairy Tail!" She nodded and stuffed another piece of ice in her mouth.

"Last time I checked, you're a SNOW Dragon Slayer, not ICE," Natsu shouted. Hera stood up and took her place on her side of the courtyard. "Yes, I am a Snow Dragon Slayer," she said calmly. "But, can you tell me, how is snow created?" This left Natsu dumbfounded.

"MATCH START!"

"Give up?" Hera grinned from ear to ear. "Ice."

"I don't give a damn about that!" Natsu was embarrassed no angry. "IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" he yelled. With that, Hera just simply froze the flames with her ice cold snow. Afterwards, she threw the frozen fire at Natsu, then it exploded. Natsu wasn't able to deflect an attack that quickly, so it was an instant K.O.

"WINNER: HERA DAMSEYE!"

She took a bow, as Amicum stuck his tongue out at Happy. Happy was angry, then went to get Natsu. "Natsu!"

Master was shocked by her immense strength, even against Natsu, who was her polar opposite. He pondered upon this, and decided:

"EVERYONE, PLEASE WELCOME OUR NEWEST FAIRY TAIL DRAGON SLAYER: HERA DAMSEYE!"

Everyone exploded into cheers and clapping, as Hera was shocked. _I'm…a Fairy Tail Mage now?_ She thought.

Amicum was overjoyed. "We—I mean, you—did it, Hera! We finally joined a guild!"

Hera still couldn't believe it, but then someone tapped her shoulder. It was Gray. He was blushing, then held out something, which looked like a little ice pendant. It was the guild mark of Fairy Tail.

"I-I made this for you," Gray stammered. "C-congrats…" Then he left, with Hera looking at the pendant. She called after him, "Thanks, Gray Fullbuster! Let's be the best of friends!"

Gray turned his head to look at her smile. She smiled a smile that made Gray fall in love with her. Although, his pride made him hold back.


	4. Hera's Story

**A new chapter. YAAYYY!**

* * *

Hera's new bright blue guild mark was shining on her neck. Amicum's new guild mark was white on his back, so that it's recognizable.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Hera-san!" Wendy said happily. She was recovered from her battle, while Natsu was sulking. "Natsu," Happy said. "She's your polar opposite, so of course she would defeat you."

Natsu stood up. "Oi, Hera!" He called. She looked up at him, who was now smiling. "Now that I think about it, you haven't told us your story. Why don't you tell us?"

"Natsu!" Lucy said. "What if she doesn't want to talk about it?" Hera held up her hand.

"Wanna hear my story? Listen carefully, because I ain't repeating it."

* * *

"My story begins when I was born, on July 7, x766. I know I look young, but I'm really 27 years old."

Gray was shocked.

"Anyways, I was kidnapped at birth, by a—no, the—Dark Mage: Zeref. He wanted to turn me into a Dark Dragon Slayer, which meant I could become Achnologia's new master. But, he was caught by my mother, the Snow Dragon, Niximus. She took me to her cave and decided to raise me as her own.

"Like the rest of you, I was abandoned by my mother when I was 11. I was alone for about three years, then I met Amicum, who was flying overhead. I looked up and I saw him, and asked him to come down. He swooped down and I asked him why he was following me. He replied, saying I looked lonely and defenseless. I told him I was really strong and proved him wrong."

Amicum shuddered. "That was something I never wanted to experience ever again. The stupid girl drained her magic power, and I had to drag her to my home!"

Hera petted his head, and he immediately calmed down. "As I was saying, after I got better, I asked him to be my partner. He told me if I caught the biggest fish in the lake, he'd become my partner. I spent three days waiting for the damn fish to appear, but I finally couldn't take it anymore and ended up diving into the river and catching it with my bare hands." Hera's hands subconsciously curled into fists, and she held herself back from punching Elfman, who was sitting next to her.

"Ever since then, I wandered the forest, remembering what my mother told me before abandoning me, 'Look for the fire, sky and iron. They shall pave the way for you to find me again.' I didn't know what the hell she was talking about, until I heard about Fairy Tail, and how they have three Dragon Slayers—fire, sky and iron—in that guild."

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel exchanged looks, asking each other silent questions.

"When I found Natsu—," she gestured towards Natsu, "—I finally realized what my mother was talking about. And, now is now!"

* * *

Everyone was just staring at her in awe, as Master put down his glass.

"Well, you've found the Dragon Slayers," he said. "And now, not only is that scrawny cat of yours your only family—"

Amicum scowled. "I'm not scrawny!"

"—but now, Fairy Tail is your family, especially those Dragon Slayers." Everyone erupted in cheer and applause as they welcomed the newest member of their family.

But the Dragon Slayers were still uneasy about something…

There was definitely something off about Hera's story. Like, there's no way Hera is 27 years old and looks like she's Wendy's age. Natsu frowned. "I don't believe her. She's definitely lying about her age."

The Dragon Slayers looked at Hera, until Carla spoke up and said, "I had a vision." The Dragon Slayers looked at her. "Let me smooth out the details for you." She then told them of the vision.

"She was right about Zeref, because I saw a vision of Zeref carrying her as a baby. The next part, she was probably lying, because I saw two dragons go after her, one white and the other blue. Afterwards, I saw a stone with July 7, x777 inscribed into it. Then, the vision ended."

They pondered upon this info, then Gajeel spoke up. "One white, the other blue… Could it be that she was raised by two dragons? She said her mother was Niximus, the Snow Dragon. Could the other dragon be her father?"

Laxus grunted. "It could be possible that she was raised by two. She seemed very knowledgeable to only know one kind of magic."

Then, Wendy gasped. "Natsu-san!" She faced Natsu, "Remember earlier, when we were caught by Hera-san? We were caught in a cage, made of ice. Does she know some kind of Lost Dragon Slayer magic?"

Natsu scratched his chin, as if recalling the memory. He was deep in thought until something caught his attention:

Gray was trying to give roses to Hera.

"Look! Is Gray going a little Grazy?" Natsu then started laughing uncontrollably, as Lucy was trying not to laugh. After Gray heard that, he hid the roses behind him and glared at Natsu.

And before you know it, they would be at it again, with Natsu getting a rose garden filled with thorns stuck in his face, and Gray would be getting a fist of flames in his face.


	5. Hera's First Day at Fairy Tail

Erza showed Hera to her room in the female dormitory and Amicum to his room in the pet room, which Happy also stayed in.

Hera's room wasn't much, but it was just right for her. A window with blue velvet curtains, a bed with white pillows shaped as snowflakes, a blue and white comforter and a bookshelf. She was content as she smelled the pine tree aroma lingering around her room.

Hera was unpacking her suitcases as she heard a loud crash. She jumped a little as she started wondering what happened. She opened the door and stuck her head out into the dimly lit corridor. She heard another crash, as she then saw two boys crash through the wall.

She flinched, then straightened up to see that the two boys were Gray and Natsu. Hera was initially not surprised, as she had sensed that it would be them, then she was slightly flustered for some reason.

It seemed as if Gray looked flustered for some reason, because his face had a light blush. Natsu just stood up and apologize to Hera.

"It's okay," she said casually. "Ain't that big of a surprise. I used to be like that with Niximus." At first,the boys seemed confused, but then they remembered that Niximus is Hera's foster mom.

Gray seemed to straighten up, as he turned his head and crossed his arms in embarrassment. "A-anyways, you should have something to eat. It's been a long day for you, right?" As if on cue, Hera's stomach made a loud rumbling sound. Hera never realized how hungry she was.

"Now that you've mentioned it, when was the last time I ate?" Hera rubbed her stomach, then thanked Gray for reminding her. After that, she shut the door, leaving Gray feeling embarrassed and red.

"Way to woo your not-ever-gonna-be-your girlfriend!" Natsu said, laughing uncontrollably. Gray scowled, then punched Natsu in the face.

_Whatever, _he thought. _Love takes time._

* * *

Hera and Amicum went to the bar to get something to eat. Mirajane smiled as they approached the counter. "What would you like, Hera?" She asked. Hera didn't know what to get, so she said, "Whatever's good and can fill up my stomach." Mirajane nodded and went to prepare something.

After ten minutes passed, Mirajane came back with an apple pie and a glass of water. For Amicum, it was a grilled fish and a glass of water.

"Tell me what you think." Mirajane said, as Hera poked her fork into a piece of the pie. She inhaled the aroma of cinnamon and fresh apples. Finally, she took a bite of the pie.

Hera was speechless. It was the most amazing thing she ever tasted.

"Mirajane-san…" she said, at a loss for words, but her looks said it all. This is amazing…

Mirajane was pleased that Hera liked the pie. "Amicum, how do you like the fish?" She said, smiling. Amicum crossed his arms and looked away. He wasn't sure that it would be delicious.

"Come on, Amicum! Just have one bite. Mirajane-san spent a lot of time making this for you. Just take a minute to appreciate that!" Hera chastised him. Amicum opened one eye and looked at the fish. He heaved a sigh, then picked the fish up and took a bite.

He was speechless. "Hera-chan…" he murmured. Hera raised an eyebrow.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER ATE IN MY LIFE!" Amicum swallowed the rest whole, then his eyes lit up with happiness.

Hera grinned as Mirajane chuckled. "I feel honored."

Hera looked around the guild hall: Erza and Pantherlily were sparring, Levy was in the middle of Jet and Droy's argument as Gajeel came and dragged her away, Natsu and Happy were convincing Lucy to do a job, Juvia seemed to be stalking Gray (she heard the story from Lucy) and Wendy and Carla were deep in conversation.

_I think I will like this guild,_ she thought.

* * *

A teal-colored Lacrima glowed in the dark cavern, as he cleared his throat.

"My daughter…" he said, looking at Hera, having a blast at the Fairy Tail guild. "I'm sorry we had to leave you, but we had to protect you."

"Aquamirius," a female voice said. "Our little Dragon Slayer is doing just fine on her own. We just have to do what's best for her. She'll find us, I know it."

"I know that," Aquamirius said. "It's just that…Igneel's son seems dangerous. So does Metalicana's. Grandeeney's daughter seems harmless, though."

Aquamirius sighed. "Niximus, why did we leave her? She's been miserable for 16 years." Niximus heaved a sigh. "He threatened her life. He was going to make her one of his own. You know we couldn't allow that."

"The Snow Dragon Slayer, Hera Damseye…" Aquamirius said carefully. "Tch. More like The Water and Snow Dragon Slayer, Hera Damseye."


	6. Hera Meets Lyon

**Left you guys with a little mystery in the last chapter. Sorry (not sorry). Anyways, here's a new chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: just to clear up any confusion, this story takes place in x793, but Tartarus never happened. This is in NO DIRECT RELATION to any Tartarus chapters. This is an idea I've had for a while, even before the dragons revealed their secrets.**

* * *

After dinner, Hera and Amicum went to go talk with Lucy and Levy. They were filling Hera in on all the Fairy Tail events.

"So, Natsu brought you to Fairy Tail?" Hera asked Lucy. She nodded and smiled. "It was a really happy moment in my life." Hera narrowed her eyes. "Is that so?" She leaned in closer to Lucy, as Lucy leaned away, a little weirded out. "Yeah…so?"

"You like him, don't you?" She said, as Lucy grew red.

"W-whaaaaaat?" Lucy laughs nervously. "N-no way! What's there to like about Natsu, anyways? He's loud, childish, reckless, toned, in shape, has a nice body—" Hera cut her off. "So…you like Natsu then?"

Lucy continued to turn redder as Levy chuckled. "You can tell the minute you walk into this guild. They were meant for each other!" Levy exclaimed, but not too loudly. Lucy then threw her hands up in frustration.

"OK, I ADMIT IT! I LIKE NATSU DRAGNEEL, OK?!" Lucy exclaimed, as the whole guild looked at her. All eyes were on Lucy. She looked around at all the people looking at her and was about to explode. Then she sighed in relief, because Natsu wasn't there to hear.

Then, at that moment, a *fabulous* mage walked in with Gray and Natsu.

"Yo, everyone!" Natsu said with a huge grin on his face. "We ran into Gray's boyfriend on the way here, so we asked him to come visit!"

Gray and the *fabulous* mage both exclaimed, " HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

After calming down, Gray looked over at Hera and blushed silently. The *fabulous* mage looked where Gray was looking. Him and Hera locked eyes for a second, then his eyes widened with shock. There was a beautiful mage sitting there, and before he knew it, the mage approached her.

"Um…can I help you?" Hera said nervously. She was also shocked by the Mage, then she straightened up, as did he.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Nice to meet you, young lady," he said politely. "I am Lyon Vastia. And you are…"

"H-Hera," Hera stammered. "Hera Damseye…" Lyon grinned. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Hera-san." Hera blushed. "So am…I." She tilted her head. "You're an Ice Make Mage like Gray-kun, right?"

Gray…kun? Gray thought. Hera was comfortable with me, so much as to address me as Gray-kun?!

Lyon took his hands off her shoulders. "How'd you know?" Hera grinned. "When you placed your hands on my shoulders, a surge of magic energy went through my body. It was similar to Gray-kun's, so I deduced that you use the same Caster type magic as him."

Gray gasped. Again, she called me 'Gray-kun'!

"Anyways, I'm guessing you're a newbie, and I've never seen you before. So, how would you like a milkshake and we can get to know each other?" Lyon proposed. Hera blushed again. "Um…okay." They walked to the bar and Mirajane whipped up a chocolate milkshake.

* * *

"I see, so you're a Snow Dragon Slayer. And just like Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy, you were abandoned by your mother, Niximus. It must've been hard for you." Lyon said. Hera shook her head.

"It was hard, until I met my Exceed partner, Amicum. He's been by my side ever since. If we never met, I don't know if I would be dead or alive right now. When Mom left, I knew it was for a good reason. But my father, however, he had to take responsibility of me."

"Father?" Lyon asked. "Who would that be?"

Should I tell him? Hera thought. He seems trustworthy…more than Gray-kun, it seems. Hera had an internal battle with her thoughts and actions. Her thoughts claimed the victory this time.

Hera straightened up. "His name was Dudley Damseye. A farmer on the outskirts of Magnolia. A kind man. He looked out for me and adopted me after Niximus left me. I loved him so much, but then he became an alcoholic, so I ran away because I was afraid of him. When I reached a nearby forest, I met Amicum. We survived, fought, laughed and ate together. I can't tell you how thankful I am to him."

Hera started tearing up, as Lyon held out his handkerchief. She thanked him and wiped her tears.

"I know what it's like," he said. "To lose a person close to you. Don't feel like you're alone, because you have mages in this guild that are just like you." He gave her a sympathetic smile, which she returned. She had a feeling that she will develop a strong bond with Lyon Vastia. Now, she wondered if he will trust her.

After Lyon left, immediately, Hera mentally slapped herself for lying.

There was a Dudley Damseye, but he was never an alcoholic. The real reason why Hera ran away was to find Zeref.


	7. Operation Big Sister!

**Hey guys! I've just gotten back to my Wattpad account after, like, a year. I will be uploading my stories on here to there and also be writing my own stories on Wattpad ONLY. Be sure to check those out! My username is lewritergurl12. **

**Anyways, enjoy this new chapter! :)**

* * *

The sunshine was the reason why Wendy dragged herself out of bed. That and Carla pulling the sheets off and leaving her to shiver. "Come on, Wendy! Get up, or you'll be sluggish for the whole day!" was Wendy's alarm from Carla to get her out and about.

Wendy groaned and sat up in bed. "Okay, okay. I'm awake." She said, rubbing her eyes. As she rubbed her eyes, the conversation with Natsu and Gajeel replayed in her head.

The conversation that started a mission to discover Hera's real identity:

* * *

After Hera told her story, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy went to talk somewhere privately. They chose to go outside, because everyone was inside, congratulating the new member of Fairy Tail.

They sat under a nearby apple tree, where they started their conversation.

"Something's off about Hera," Natsu said. "Like, there's no way she's 27 years old and looks like she's Wendy's age." Gajeel grunted in agreement.

"For once, I agree with Salamander. Something's off about that Snow Dragon Slayer." He punched the tree trunk, which startled Wendy, and a bright red apple fell from the branches. He picked it up and took a big bite out of it.

Wendy thought back to her duel with Hera. Hera demonstrated a spell that reversed the effects of the spell that knocked out Wendy, thus ending the duel between them.

That spell was something that Wendy never saw before.

Earlier at their weed-extermination job, where they first met Hera, they were trapped by a cage made of ice. It looked familiar to Gray's Ice Make magic. Could she also know Ice Make magic, and Snow Dragon Slayer magic?

"What if Hera-san knows more than one type of magic?" Wendy suggested. Natsu and Gajeel looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?" Gajeel asked. "Did you see her use another kind of magic?"

Wendy nodded. "When we went on the weed extermination job, she captured us inside an ice cage. If she's a Snow Dragon Slayer, I'm not sure she can do that. Unless she has some sort of secret art that can make her do that…"

Natsu hit the tree trunk and a red apple fell. He picked it up and looked at it. "That sounds reasonable. But I get the sinking feeling that she may know some sort of ice magic, like Prince Elsa's or Lamia Scale's Lyon's."

Gajeel scoffed. "I dunno about you guys, but I feel like we should gather some research on this Snow Dragon." Then he paused, and his expression changed to…shock?

"Remember when Hera talked about getting kidnapped by Zeref? What was that about?" Wendy and Natsu looked up at him.

Natsu scoffed. "It's not worth remembering. She's probably lying."

Wendy sighed. "We should probably discuss this later. Right now, I think we should try to gather information, because I feel uneasy about Hera."

Natsu and Gajeel nodded in agreement. "We'll call it: 'Operation Big Sister'!" Natsu said with a grin. This raised some eyebrows from the other Dragon Slayers. "Let me explain," he said. "This operation will all depend on one person."

He turned his head and looked at Wendy.

* * *

Wendy splashed her face with water as she remembered her mission:

Go find Hera. Ask to eat with her. Talk with her and ask subtle questions. Get close with her, so close that she thinks of Wendy as a little sister. Get information about her 'true' identity.

Sounds easy enough, she thought. I just need to act like Hera-san little sister. That's what she thought, until she walked into the guild hall, and what she saw was all the guild members…

Except Hera.


	8. Nightmares and Kidnappings

**hey guys! **

**OMFG THE NEW MANGA CHAPTER IS FRIGGIN KILLING ME RIGHT NOW LIKE I NEED A NEW CHAPTER. **

**ahem. now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Wendy scanned the guild hall for Hera, but with no luck. She was really worried, because what if something bad happened to her? Or, even worse, what if she left the guild for good?

"Mirajane-san!" Wendy hurried to the bar, where Mirajane smiled brightly. "Is there something wrong, Wendy?" She asked. "H-Hera-san is…is missing!"

Mirajane's smile melted, as her face turned serious. "But I just saw her Exceed a while ago…" Wendy smiled, feeling a sense of relief. If Amicum is here, that means Hera-san is still a Fairy Tail mage. She thought.

"Wait," she said. "If he's here, then…

Hera-san ran away without telling anyone?!"

Mirajane pondered upon this. "That seems like the case. We're gonna have to organize a search party." Wendy smiled, grateful for Mira's help.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" Mirajane shouted, as the guild went silent. "OUR NEWEST MEMBER, HERA DAMSEYE, HAS GONE MISSING! I AM ORGANIZING A SEARCH PARTY TO GO AND FIND HER!"

The guild whispered amongst themselves as Natsu shouted, "IF IT MEANS FINDING SOMEONE, LEAVE IT TO ME!", as Happy chimed in, "AYE SIR!"

Gajeel grunted. "If Salamander's doing it, then count me in." Pantherlily nodded. "We'll do our very best to find her."

Gray, Erza, Lucy and Levy also volunteered, along with Jet and Droy.

At that moment, Master walked in. "What's going on here, Mira?" He asked. Mirajane smiled. "We're organizing a search party to find Hera Damseye, who has been reported missing."

Master tilted his head. "Is that so?" His expression was full of anger and determination.

"EVERYONE!" Master shouted. "WE ALL MUST FIND THE BASTARD WHO HAS TAKEN OUR NEWEST MEMBER! REMEMBER, THE MISSION IS TO TAKE BACK OUR HERA, AND WE WON'T STOP UNTIL WE DO!"

Everyone shouted in agreement, but Wendy was bothered by something. I really hope Hera-san is okay… She thought.

* * *

7 HOURS AGO, HERA DAMSEYE'S DORM ROOM, FAIRY HILLS

The dream began as a peaceful meadow, filled with pink and purple flowers dotting the grassy field. Hera was running through the grass, feeling the happiest she's ever felt. She was still so thankful to have joined Fairy Tail. Amicum flew high above her, looking equally happy. "Fish! Fish! I want a super big fish!" He exclaimed, as Hera started laughing.

Unfortunately, that dream didn't last long. The grassy field and colorful flowers were soon withering and dying. The cloudless, blue sky was taken over by total darkness. The shining, bright yellow sun was all of a sudden now black and unsettlingly brighter.

Hera stopped laughing and running, as Amicum did the same. "What happened, Hera-chan?" He asked her, as she shook her head. "I don't know, Amicum."

"You thought Niximus would've protected you?" A voice called out. Hera was taken by surprise and fell to the ground, as a pair of black, shadow-like hands sprouted from the grass and captured Hera.

Hera screamed for Amicum, but he was also captured. "Wh-who are you?! Show yourself!" She demanded, as the voice laughed. "Oh, I feel so loved!" It said. "Hera-chan has forgotten about me!" Hera strained against the hands as she screamed for help.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hera saw a figure materialize from the shadows. His black and white robe draped around his body. His pale skin was dotted with black shadows, and his eyes were red. His shaggy black hair framed his relatively small face.

"Z-Zeref…" Hera stammered, as he grinned evilly. "It's been a while, Hera-chan. My my, you have grown into a young woman."

He lifted her chin with his hand and looked at her with a sinister look. "I'm surprised Natsu's guild allowed you to bear the Fairy Tail guild mark on your neck." Zeref licked his lips as he brushed his hand against her neck, where the mark was located. Hera winced and bit his finger.

"What do you want with me, bastard?" She growled. Zeref licked his lips again. "I just wanted to check up on my favorite Dragon Slayer. Have you told them about you?"

"Of course I did! I told them about how you kidnapped me and how Niximus saved me. It's what they wanted!" She shouted. Zeref grinned. "So, you haven't told them your age, or birthday, or about Aquamirius?"

Hera gulped. "They wouldn't believe me about being a Water Dragon Slayer. I asked a medic to seal my Water Dragon Slayer magic into my left eye. That's why my bangs cover my left eye, so that I never have to use that magic. Last time I did, Amicum was unconscious for five days. You think I want that to happen again?!"

Zeref chuckled. "Amusing, just like always." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I look forward to seeing you in the forest."

Hera scoffed. "Who says I will?" The shadowy hands squeezed her torso as she let out a shriek. "HERA-CHAN!" Amicum screamed.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." Zeref said. "I'm just gonna have to force you to come."

And with that, the nightmare ended, and Hera's body began moving on its own.

* * *

It was around 8 in the morning, and Hera was on her way to meet Zeref—against her own will—and see what he wants.

The shadowy hands have yet to let her go, so she did what any person being kidnapped would do: yell and demand to be free.

"Let me go, you bastard!" She growled. "SNOW DRAGON'S BLIZZARD!" She shouted, hoping the spell would freeze the hands and she'd be home free. Instead, the snow melted into the withering grass.

"Almost here, Hera-chan," Zeref said. "Don't worry."

Hera clenched her teeth together. "Damn you, Zeref! I promise you, one day, my parents will destroy Achnologia and Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy-chan will help me in defeating you!"

"I'm not so sure about that," Zeref whispered sinisterly. "Hera-chan."


	9. Into the Evil Woods

**Here's a new chapter—after, like forever. Gomenasai...（−＿−；）Also, this is a little short, but anyways, enjoy. :)**

**P.S: *spoiler* Who else is worried about the current arc, because I am...about Hiro Mashima trolling us about GaLe. HE BETTER NOT.**

* * *

Hera continued to be dragged to the woods, where Zeref was waiting for her. She hated that he knew of her existence and, even more disturbingly, he knew her personally. She hated Zeref with all her heart. But, to be honest, she was very curious about what he wanted to say to her.

She was very tempted to use her Water Dragon Slayer magic, but she knew that Fairy Tail would be looking for her right now. She picked up Amicum's scent, along with Natsu's scent.

Hera didn't want to use her powers that knocked out Amicum for five days against a guild that welcomed her with open arms.

"Having some time to spare to see me? I'm touched, Hera-chan." Hera turned around and saw the Black Mage standing before her.

"Zeref," She said through clenched teeth. Hera was still bound to the shadowy arms, so she couldn't punch him in the face as she wished. She lifted her chin. "What is so important that you appeared in my dream, bound me to shadowy arms, and dragged me to the woods?"

Zeref chuckled. "To talk to you, of course. Why else would I have come into your dream to request your audience to come here?"

Hera shot him a glare. "Why couldn't you have just told me in my dream instead of making Fairy Tail worry over me?" As soon as she said that, she felt the shadowy hands loosening their grip on her hands and feet. Hera was dropped onto the grassy field, with a bonus of getting dirt on her mouth and a blade of grass in her mouth.

She spat out some dirt as she felt herself…flying?

Zeref's magic, she thought. He levitated her, leaving her vulnerable. He's about to torture me.

* * *

Natsu was hot on Hera's trail, as he sniffed out her scent by using her dress as a source. Amicum, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily flew above the trees, with Carla carrying Wendy. Wendy would use her magic to blow out anything in their way.

Gray was burning with fighting spirit, as he used his Cold Excalibur to help Wendy clear the forest—except he was more…violent… Every time the search team passed by a tree, a stump would remain afterwards. As for the tree trunk, it would be nowhere to be found.

Lucy and Levy were the navigators, warning the teams of any dangerous things. Erza, Gajeel and Pantherlily were ready with weapons, just in case they encountered a dangerous creature or an unwelcoming mage.

Jet was ready to start speeding up and Droy was…just eating a hamburger. But he was also ready to use his magic when necessary.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted, a grin spreading across his face. Gray smirked. "Once we get our hands on the bastard who kidnapped her, I'll make them pay!" Lucy looked at him worriedly. "Just don't kill him, Gray."

Erza reequipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. "I sense someone in our presence. Everyone, be on guard."

Her sudden stop made Droy almost drop his hamburger.

* * *

Zeref looked at her with a crooked smile. "Now," he said, "let's begin the 'interrogation'."

I have to get out of here before Fairy Tail finds out my secret! She said in her thoughts. She strained against Zeref's 'hands' and in doing so, she caught a whiff of a familiar scent of shampoo and fish.

Amicum's here?! She thought to herself. Many more familiar scents came to her: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy—about twelve members of Fairy Tail!

"Zeref, I beg of you," she pleaded, "Must we do this? What will you gain from this? What do you want from me?!"

Zeref just ordered another dark, shadowy hand to shut her mouth. Now, Hera was completely vulnerable to saying anything else. She can't cast any spells or plead to be set free.

He let out a sinister chuckle, "Oh, Hera! You really thought you'd be able to get away from me for so long?" He took a step closer to her and lifted her chin. "You thought you could run away from the past forever?" He turned her head to the left with her chin and examined her. "Well now, you're going to pay for your sins. And, as we speak, your rescuers are now engaging in combat with one of my demons—Kingly-chan."

Hera's eyes widened and started to muffle protests, but it was useless. Zeref stepped back and began the torture—starting with her painful past.


	10. A Peek Into the Past

**HELLO FAIRIES! I AM STILL ALIVE, SO HERE'S A CHAPTER FOR Y'ALL! **

***SPOILER* who else cried in chapter 450? cuz I SURE DID. ;-;**

* * *

Hera lost consciousness when Zeref slapped her too hard with a shadow hand. She could feel her cheek stinging from the slap. Her anger meter was rising fast, and she was about to explode.

But she couldn't pay attention to that, because then she suddenly woke up, momentarily being blinded by the sunlight. She blocked the sun with her hand and squinted her eyes. Sitting up straight, she gasped, realizing where she was:

Her father's ranch.

Erza held her sword and pointed it into the darkness ahead of them, "Show yourself!"

Everyone was nervous, especially Wendy, who was trembling with fear. Carla reassured her, "Stay strong, Wendy! It'll be okay!"

But Carla wasn't sure that she could keep her promise.

Wendy had a look of horror on her face, as she had picked up a familiar scent. It smelled like...could it be?

A mighty roar was heard at that moment. It was so loud that everyone almost went deaf.

Wendy's knees felt like jelly. Her legs lost their strength and she fell to the ground, her hands cupped over her mouth, pure fear written on her face.

"Wendy!" Carla exclaimed, running to her, "What happened? Are you okay?" The roaring in the distance grew louder as the mysterious creature advanced towards Fairy Tail.

Natsu caught the same familiar scent, which caused him to tremble. Gajeel saw the Salamander's uneasiness, which caused his eyebrows to be raised. It wasn't until he too caught the same familiar scent, but it didn't faze him-at least he didn't show it.

The roar was now so close, it was almost deafening to the ears. Natsu and Wendy trembled with fear as they heard twigs snapping and leaves rustling. Gajeel simply grunted, his expression unchanged.

The other mages didn't sense the Dragon Slayers' odd behavior. At least not until Lucy turned to see if Natsu's okay. When she faced them, her expression darkened.

"Natsu? Wendy?" she asked worriedly, "What's wrong?" She turned to Gajeel for clues, but he just shrugged. Thanks for the help, Lucy thought, rolling her eyes.

"I-it can't be..." Lucy heard Wendy murmur, "A d-d-d...dragon?!"

The roar was now so close that it uprooted the trees and made the members hold onto each other for dear life.

Erza, however, was unfazed by this and immediately exquipped into her Flame Empress armor. She must've also caught on about the supposed dragon. "Everyone! Brace yourselves!" she shouted, "He's going to roar any minute now!"

But the offense reached them first. And to make matters worse, the offense was none other than...

"EVERYONE, RUN! IT'S ACHNOLOGIA!" Erza shouted.

The first thing that came to Hera's mind was, "Why?" As in, "Why did Zeref send me here, of all places in time?"

Maybe it was because Zeref's dark past was too dark for Hera to handle.

"Hera! Dinner's ready!" Hera heard a familiar voice say. A little girl with blue and white hair ran towards a small house where a plump, gray-haired man was standing. He wore blue overalls and a floppy straw hat.

Father... Hera thought, as she felt a tear stream down her cheek.

"Coming, Father!" The little girl laughed as she ran into her father's arms. He picked her up and spun her around. The wide smile on his face lit up Hera's world like a flame.

Hera smiled as she reminisced her father's strong arms wrapped around her. His wide smile which made her the happiest girl on the planet.

Then, all of a sudden, a black hole appeared. Hera gasped as she saw the ranch being sucked in, her father's smile disappearing before her very eyes.

She saw her younger self get sucked in, too. Then the ranch was replaced by darkness. Total darkness. Hera couldn't see a thing.


	11. Dancing Dragon

Zeref smirked evilly as Hera collapsed onto the dirt floor, her body curled up into a ball. Her blue eye was wide open in terror, as her beautiful past had been sucked into oblivion forever.

He picked up her body and laid her down next to a rock, making sure that she can't be seen.

This is only the beginning, Hera-chan, he thought.

A loud roar ripped his attention away from the unconscious girl. Zeref could recognize that roar anywhere...

For it was his old pal, Achnologia.

Achnologia circled the clouds a few times before finally landing on the ground about twenty-seven miles away from the rescue team.

Erza kept her sword at the ready. Gray took his stance, his eyebrows knit in determination and his eyes narrowed in anger. Lucy was guarding Natsu and Wendy, who were still having a panic attack, her golden Leo key in her hand. Happy and Carla were comforting the Dragon Slayers, while Pantherlily stood with Gajeel. Team Shadow Gear took their formation.

"Don't worry, Levy," Jet said. "We'll make sure you're safe." Droy nodded in agreement, readying his magic. Levy took her stance as well, glancing at Gajeel.

We need to find Hera, Lucy thought. But how are we going to find her now that Achnologia is here?!

The roars kept growing louder and louder, until they were so loud that everyone's eardrums felt like they were bursting.

A bright light was forming in his mouth, getting bigger by the second. Erza's eyes widened in alarm.

"FALL BACK! IT'S ACHNOLOGIA'S DRAGON ROAR!"

The team ran away as fast as they could, with Gajeel carrying Natsu on his back and Lucy cradling Wendy in her arms.

"Oi, Salamander! Get a hold of yourself!" Gajeel shouted to the trembling Fire Dragon Slayer. Lucy looked at Wendy with tear-filled eyes.

What's gotten into you two?

They were expecting a large explosion, but were then surprised to find something else.

Hera was slipping away. She felt herself being carried away by the wind, her body heat rising rapidly. She felt like she was on fire.

She opened her eyes, and saw that she was surrounded by fire.

Her eyes widened in alarm as she scanned the area: nothing but fire. And as a bonus, her hands and feet were tied with four ropes.

"Well, this is fantastic," she muttered. She pulled her right hand forward and yelped as the rope pulled it back.

Zeref...What the hell do you want from me? She wondered.

After a while, she exhaled. Her eyes widened at what came out of her mouth: snow.

"Does my magic still work?" She wondered aloud. She cupped her left hand and a snowball formed in her hand.

Hera squealed, as she began to freeze the ropes that bound her. Slowly, the ropes began weakening. At the same time, the fire began to roar.

Crap, she thought.

She willed for the process to go faster, "Come on, come on!"

She tugged at the ropes that bound her feet, and they broke. She grinned as she did the same to her hands.

Before she could land in the flames, a blizzard blasted out of her hands and froze the roaring flames.

Just as she was going to celebrate her victory, she was sucked into another black hole and felt her body being dropped elsewhere.

Congratulations, Hera-chan, a voice cooed. You have survived the realm of the Dancing Dragon.

Her eyes snapped open as she yelled, "ZEREF!"

She looked around her, trying to find her prey, only to find her face-to-face with none other than Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail.

"G-Gray...kun," she stuttered, as she stared into the worried eyes of the ice mage. "Hera! Are you alright?" He asked, subconsciously taking her hand.

She was too weak to say more, but she managed a small nod before everything went black.

Too bad that vision was just a hallucination.

Lucy squinted in the direction of the roar and saw a seemingly lifeless body, laying upon a bed of wilted grass.

The body had a head full of blue hair, and the clothing was torn and burnt. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was:

"Hera-san!"

Gray turned his head in the same direction as Lucy, and his eyes widened in horror and relief. Without a second thought, he ran to her body.

Please, don't be... He couldn't bring himself to think the worst.

He ran as fast as he could, which caused him to trip on a uprooted tree. He quickly got up and reached Hera.

The rest soon followed, with Lucy and Gajeel trying to get the Dragon Slayers minds on the reality of the situation.

"Hera!" Gray picked up her body, which felt hot on his cold hands. The white bang that covered the left side of her face was swept to the side, revealing a tattoo shaped like a blue dragon.

Gray stared at it. "What's...this?"

Erza requipped into her regular armor, then walked up next to Gray. She stared down at Hera's face with the same confusion as Gray.

Amicum, Hera's Exceed, landed next to Hera, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"HERA!" He sobbed for what seemed like hours. "N-no... This can't be happening..."

Amicum took her hand and hugged it tightly. "I kept a promise to your f-father that I'd keep you safe"-he sniffles-"from...him."

This caught Carla's attention. "Safe from who?"

Amicum sniffles again, as he opened his mouth to say something. However, he was cut off by a cough.

"A-Amicum...?"

He looks down at her, his brown eyes wide with concern. More tears stream down his face.

"Hera! You're okay!" He sobs, wrapping his short arms around her head. She reaches up to pet his head and soothes him almost instantly.

Carla wears an expression of confusion. "Safe from who, Amicum?" She repeats, a little louder.

He pretends not to hear her and continues to sob into Hera's blue hair. "It's going to be okay, Amicum." She leans into his ear and whispers:

"Let's talk later. In private."

He nods and lets go of her. Hera sits up, grimacing as she clutches her stomach. Gray rips a piece of his shirt and wraps it around her wound.

"Th-thanks, Gray-kun." She grins at him, while he blushes in embarrassment, then looks around at everyone else.

When she saw the fire and sky Dragon Slayers, her heart seemed to shatter.

She stands up, with difficulty, and limps towards them. "Natsu? Wendy?"

The two were still in a state of panic, their hands clutching their heads tightly to shut out the outside world. Hera reaches out to remove their hands, but when she touches Natsu, he jumps back.

"D-don't come near..." He stutters. "Please, d- don't kill me. I've been a very good boy..." His eyes were filled with terror, his breathing slowly wavering.

Wendy starts to cry. "Grandine...s-save me..."

Carla screams, "Wendy! Get a hold of yourself! Wendy!" Happy just looks at Natsu hopelessly, "Natsu..."

Hera looks at them sadly, her eyes watery. Her Exceed, Amicum, landed next to her.

"What should we do, Hera?" He turns to frown at the Dragon Slayers. His question seemed to catch Hera off guard, as she wondered what she should do.

I can try that, she thought, but Amicum would never agree. Especially after what happened before...

However, he seems to have read her mind, as his eyes widen and he shakes his head. "No, Hera. You can't afford to do that again."

Hera bites her bottom lip, looking at Wendy and Natsu. Before everyone else knew it, they'd be driving themselves into a state of insanity if she didn't do anything about it.

Hesitating, she gives Amicum a firm nod. "Get me some water."

"B-but, Hera!"

"No buts! I have to do it, Amicum! Don't try to stop me."

"But, what of history repeats itself? We can't afford to have another Ărma in this world!"

"JUST GET ME SOME DAMN WATER, AMICUM! NO MORE QUESTIONS!"

Amicum states at her in shock, then slowly nods and runs to get water.

Lucy gives Hera a suspicious look. "What are you going to do?"

"Help them, obviously."

"How?"

"You'll find out, Lucy."

Gray kneels down. "Who's Ărma?"

Silence.

After a long while, Hera clears her throat. "No one important...

...anymore."

* * *

**ALRIGHT, GO AHEAD. THROW ROCKS AT ME, SHUN ME FOR NOR UPDATING IN A MILLION YEARS.**

**But I have a logical explanation for this, and that is I was having writer's block.**

**Maybe that's why I haven't been updating... HMM...**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back...hopefully soon...**

**~lewritergurl12**


End file.
